the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
We Are Falling
"This is my fault." "It really isn't." "No, I should have never gotten you involved." "I don't regret any of this." lmao so i started writing this a year ago and then abandoned it so there's going to be a pretty dramatic shift of writing quality. The Blurb The Dark Age of the Law may be over, but Phoenix and Edgeworth's troubles aren't. Rumours of a de Killer contract on the Chief Prosecutor surface, and things begin to get more dangerous than ever. When the lives of the people you love are in danger, what will you do to protect them? Chapter One It started out as nothing. People whispering words on the streets. Letters that were tossed out a window, without a second glance. Nobody really thought too much of it. It happened all the time. People sent complaining letters, and nothing ever happened. And then, there was the knife incident. ~ "A knife, Wright. I've been mailed a knife." Phoenix looked at his phone, and sighed, "Seriously? Can't you get your secretary to dispose of these things?" "Hannah, while faithful, is not the most reliable. She might throw out something that is actually important." Phoenix nodded, "Okay, then what can you do to stop this? It's a direct threat to you." "Look, Wright. We need to meet up. The... restaurant where we went on that case, before I... 'chose death' if you will." Phoenix got the sudden sense that Edgeworth was worried about being followed, and said, "The pink one? Sure." "I'll be there shortly." Edgeworth hung up, and Phoenix swung around in his chair. Apollo and Athena were due back any minute, and Trucy would be not far behind them. He knew that if he ran into them, they'd have to be dragged along. So Phoenix left through the back door, and managed to avoid being caught by them. Phoenix kept his guard up, and doubled back a couple times, and made a few strange turns, just in case he was being followed. He doubted it, but he wouldn't put it past Trucy to try. ~ When he arrived at Très Bien, Edgeworth was already waiting. But he didn't look like he'd been there long, and he kept looking over his shoulder. The place had gotten a bit of an upgrade since Phoenix's last visit, but he was still hesitant to try any of the food. Edgeworth glanced at Phoenix, and motioned for the two of them to sit. Phoenix had never seen Edgeworth look so rattled, with his constant tapping foot, and seeing if anyone was behind him. Things like this didn't happen to 'perfectly-calm-and-collected-Chief-Prosecutor-Edgeworth-pal!', so Phoenix knew it had to be serious. "So why meet here, of all places?" Phoenix asked, "It's not the best place for meet ups." Edgeworth scowled, "I believe my phone may have been tapped. I didn't know for sure... but this is getting bad. Someone leaked my cellphone number, and I'm receiving hate there, along with my actual address." Phoenix shook his head, "Wait, slow down. Why are you getting all this hate-mail in the first place? And when did it escalate to knives?" "Isn't it obvious? It's my association with you, Wright. You might have cleared your name, but other people don't feel the same. The letter senders think I conspire with the defence, and are bringing The Dark Age of the Law back. We just got rid of it, why the hell would I want to bring it back? There's other things too. Foolish nonsense. If Franziska got wind of it..." "Other things?" Phoenix asked gently, "What kind of other things?" Edgeworth muttered, and slid a cut out article towards him. The giant headline was enough to tell Phoenix exactly what Edgeworth was getting the hate mail over. CHIEF PROSECUTOR MILES EDGEWORTH, AND SECRET LOVER? The photograph submitted was a picture of the two of them, at a magic show of Trucy's. It was one of the rare occasions that he had smiled, and Phoenix guessed that some third rate gossip photographer was behind it. "I keep being mailed this article." Edgeworth said, "Often, it's got some sort of message with it. Other times, things are just circled. It's terrifying. But there's something worse." "Oh no." Edgeworth shakily reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, white card. "I was mailed this, this morning. No fingerprints... but I think it's obvious who sent it." He turned it over, and Phoenix's breath quickened. Printed on the card was a large, red, shell. "I've been sent an assassination threat.” "...That's ridiculous. An assassination threat? For some stupid newspaper article?" Edgeworth gritted his teeth, "It's not just that. There are people at the Prosecutor's Office who refuse to trust me. I'm Chief Prosecutor. If they don't trust me..." Phoenix rubbed his temples, "Okay, we need to think about this. We don't know it's real. Maybe someone saw... that trial, and copied it?" "If so, it was done incredibly well." Wracking his brain, Phoenix said, "Well, isn't hiring someone like that really expensive? Like $100,000 expensive?" Edgeworth put the card away, "It could be as little as a few hundred dollars. No matter what it is, there's still the threat to deal with. Being mailed a knife... All these attacks on where I live... My house was vandalized." Phoenix winced, "This is ridiculous. Because of association with me, you're being hounded. Why hasn't the Police Department done anything?" "Because they can't find anyone. The letters are unmarked, the fingerprints aren't in the database, the phone calls come from burner phones... They have nothing. Detective Gumshoe is the only one refusing to give up." Edgeworth tugged on the lacy tablecloth, "I feel so useless like this. I can't even use my computer anymore. All the confidential information is going viral, and all I can do is watch the world burn." "How do I help you?" Phoenix asked. The question had been weighing on him the whole time, but he didn't know how to ask. "I wish there was a way, Wright. I can't go home without someone chucking garbage, or rotten eggs near me. This world we live in... it's disgusting." And I really wish I could fix this, Edgeworth. ~ After that, they sat in silence. One of them came to the conclusion that they had to leave separately, so they did. Phoenix stayed in the restaurant for several minutes longer than Edgeworth, drumming his fingers in the table. When Phoenix did leave Très Bien, he kept an eye out for anyone suspicious, or anyone that might be following him. While Phoenix didn't see anyone, he felt himself getting paranoid. The cobblestone Los Angeles streets were filled with people, and somehow, Phoenix began to believe he couldn't trust any of them. It's going to be fine. Edgeworth's going to get through this. They'll find these weirdo stalkers, and there will be no attempt on his life... right? Still, it wasn't until Phoenix returned to the office, that he finally let his guard down. Everything that happened there might have been weird, but it was all normal for them. Trucy was practicing some strange magic trick, while Apollo filled out paperwork, and Athena did... something with the Mood Matrix. Each one of them waved, and Phoenix waved back, smiling. And then he saw the photograph on the floor. It appeared to have been taken very, very recently. It was a picture of him and Edgeworth speaking in Très Bien. In red sharpie, two words were written as a 'caption' of sorts. STOP THAT. Chapter Two Phoenix's fingers shook, as he picked up the photograph. He didn't know what was going on, and this photo gave him the first realization that Edgeworth was not as paranoid as it may have appeared. "What's that you got there, Boss?" Phoenix looked up, and realized the entire Agency was staring at him, "What? Oh, it's nothing. Just carry on with whatever you're doing." It was in that moment, that Phoenix regretting living with three other living lie detectors. Apollo rubbed his wrist painfully. Athena kept looking at the Mood Matrix, then back at him. Trucy just stared at him. Phoenix figured that if he could see Psyche Locks on himself, they'd be wrapping all around himself faster than he could break them. Trucy was the first to speak up, "Daddy? Is… Is something the matter?" Despite the fact that Phoenix hated lying to his daughter, (And that he pretty much couldn't), he figured that involving the Agency would get them all in danger, "Nope. I don't know what's wrong with you guys, but everything's good." He ignored Apollo's wince of pain, and quickly entered his own bedroom. He hid the picture in his messy desk, and held his hand in his hands. Phoenix knew he couldn't keep lying to Trucy, Apollo, and Athena. Not just because they could tell he was lying, but because he'd had enough with lying to people. Still, if I get them involved, they'll probably get hurt. Edgeworth's taken enough of a risk involving me. Whoever's doing this is watching me too… Phoenix punched the wall. As he calmed down, and cradled his injured fist, Phoenix heard several not-so-quiet whispers. "Do you think he's okay?" "Go ask him, Polly!" "No way! You do it, Trucy!" "He's already lied to me. How do I know he'll tell the truth?" "Get Athena to use to Mood Matrix!" "When did I get involved in this?" "We're all involved if Daddy's lying!" "Well then Apollo should do it! Magic lie detecting bracelet much?" "Trucy's the one he'll listen to!" "He'd hiding something from all of us. We should all talk to him." "And get nowhere?" "Apollo, it was a decent idea! I don't see you coming up with any better!" "Okay fine! I'll talk to Daddy!" The door creaked open, and Trucy stepped inside, "Daddy? Can I talk to you?" Phoenix decided not to tell her he'd heard the entire argument, "Of course. Is everything alright?" "That's what I wanted to ask you. You're acting funny. We're all worried.” Trucy said. Phoenix sighed, "I can't tell you. Trucy please, it's for your own good. Don't get anyone involved with this." Trucy pouted, "But Daddy! I could help! Polly, Athena and I, we'll-" "No." Phoenix said firmly, "The only person allowed to deal with this is me. Do you understand?" Trucy nodded, and left, leaving Phoenix in silence. He felt awfully guilty over the whole thing, but keeping everyone out of it was the best thing he could do. His phone pinged, and Phoenix took it out. A text from a number he did not recognize. There was a picture attached, and it almost made Phoenix drop his phone. The picture was of Trucy, taken this morning. KEEP HER OUT OF THIS, OR SHE DIES. ~ “Are you sure you can’t trace the text, Detective?” Detective Gumshoe handed Phoenix back his phone, “It’s no good, pal. Sent from a burner phone. I can’t get you anything on this.” Phoenix cursed. He’d been trying to sort this out all night, and he’d hit a dead end. Despite not wanting to involve more people than was necessary, Edgeworth had explained that Gumshoe already knew all about this. It’s a pattern. Burner phones. No prints. But real, present threats. Phoenix fished around in his pocket, and pulled out the picture he’d found on the office floor, “What about this? Think you could dust it for prints?” Gumshoe shrugged, “I can try, pal. The previous fingerprints we found aren’t in our database. Though it’s usually the same two sets that pop up, if any fingerprints show up at all.” Phoenix waved a thank you to Gumshoe, as he exited the Police Department. The metal doors swung behind him, as he left, and descended down the concrete steps. A light breeze blew over Phoenix’s head, and the defence attorney shivered slightly. His hands fell into his soft pockets, where he felt the note again. Phoenix ran his finger over the slightly smudged ink, feeling nervous. He and Edgeworth had decided they would speak to each other by hand delivered letters, whenever they needed to speak. They’d confirmed shortly after their first meeting, that Edgeworth’s phone was indeed tapped. Phoenix and Edgeworth were using paper notes to communicate, as no mail systems could be trusted. After a moment’s hesitation, Phoenix pulled the note out of his pocket and read it over. Meet me at People Park, today, eight pm. Phoenix sighed, and shoved the note back in his pocket, with more force than was probably necessary. He continued to walk down the street, heading for the park. He passed people on the streets. Most of them were smiling while they walked, other laughing, or engaged in conversation. Phoenix was jealous of their happiness. He yearned for the blissful ignorance of the common civilians. The sun was setting by the time Phoenix made it to the entrance of the park. He gave a sharp nod to Little Plum, who was sweeping the steps of the Kitaki Mansion. She met his eyes for a fleeting moment, then continued to sweep the steps. Edgeworth was already at the park, waiting for Phoenix. He was sitting on a park bench with his back to the defence attorney, a ruffled scarf blowing in the wind. Phoenix silently walked up, and sat down next to Edgeworth. “You’re late.” Edgeworth said. Phoenix smiled wryly, “And you’re as pretentious as ever.” Out of the corner of his eye, Phoenix saw Edgeworth raise an eyebrow. Phoenix added, “Who in their right mind would wear that monstrosity of a scarf, besides you?” Edgeworth laughed dryly. “For real though, it’s good to see you, Edgeworth.” Phoenix said. Edgeworth replied, “Indeed. About why I called you here…” Phoenix held his breath, waiting for the new bombshell that Edgeworth was about to drop on him. “I received a photograph.” Edgeworth said, “It was the two of us, speaking at Très Bien. We’re being followed much more closely than I first imagined.” Phoenix’s breath caught in his throat, “I got the same photograph. In fact, I just asked Gumshoe to try running prints on it.” Edgeworth sighed, “That’s not going to get us anywhere. These people, whoever they are, are smart enough to not leave their prints behind.” “Even so, there’s always a chance.” Phoenix replied. “How I’ve missed your hopeless optimism.” Edgeworth chuckled. The two men fell into silence for a few moments, before a familiar melody cut into the cold air. Phoenix reached for his pocket, and dug out his ancient brick of a phone. Edgeworth eyed him curiously, “The Steel Samurai theme, Wright? Really?” Phoenix snorted, “It was Maya who set it up. And hey, you recognized it.” Edgeworth scowled, and Phoenix smirked. “Phoenix Wright speaking.” Gumshoe’s whimpering voice crackled out from the other side of the phone, “Hey there, pal.” Phoenix gulped, “Why so down, Detective?” Gumshoe sighed, “There were no fingerprints found on that photograph. Well, besides yours, pal.” Damn. I really thought we’d have something come up.. Phoenix said, “So there’s nothing with that photo we can trace. We’ll just have to find another thing to catch these people on.” “Right. Look, I have to go, pal. Keep Mr. Edgeworth safe, okay?” Gumshoe said. Phoenix said, “Sure thing, Detective.” Then he hung up. Edgeworth sighed, “What’d I tell you, Wright? That photograph wasn’t going to get us anywhere.” “We’ll find something, Edgeworth-“ Phoenix broke off, hearing a beeping noise, “What’s that?” “My phone.” Edgeworth responded, pulling his out of his pocket. Edgeworth looked at the screen, and then frowned, his brow furrowing. Phoenix said, “What’s up?” Edgeworth held out his phone to Phoenix, “This text just came from a blocked number.” Phoenix took the old phone from Edgeworth, and read the message. LOOK BEHIND YOU. Then the gun went off. Chapter Three The next thing Phoenix knew, he was on the ground, his head throbbing in pain. Phoenix rubbed his temples, trying to make sense of what was going on. He couldn’t hear anything except the sound of his panicked beating heart. Blearily, he looked around, and saw Edgeworth a few feet away. The other man was kneeling on the grass, clutching his head. This managed to clear some of the fog in Phoenix’s head, and he managed to get to his knees. He crawled over to where Edgeworth was, and reached out a hand, “We have to go.” Edgeworth mumbled something incoherent, but nodded. They helped each other to their feet, and began running towards the cover of trees in the park. Whoever their shooter was, it was very unlikely that they would give up easily. By the time that Phoenix and Edgeworth were within the depths of the trees, Phoenix’s vision had cleared up. His ears were still ringing, and his heart was still racing. “What do we do?” Edgeworth hissed, “Is there anywhere we can go?” Phoenix looked around. He wanted to be sure their shooter couldn’t see them from where they were. After a moment, Phoenix said, “I have an idea, but it’s a bit risky.” Edgeworth sighed, “What is it, Wright?” “How do you feel about skeezy Russian bars?” ~ The inside of the Borscht Bowl Club was much colder than Phoenix remembered. He shivered, and looked around the bar. Most of the customers still hid their faces behind hats and veils. It was the same shady hellhole that Phoenix remembered. “Wright, is this really the place?” Edgeworth muttered, “Everything in here screams ‘illegal.’” Phoenix snorted, “Course this is the place. I worked here for seven long years.” Edgeworth said, “Do you think we’ll be safe here?” “We’re not staying.” Phoenix replied, “We’re looking for- Oh, there she is.” His gaze fell into one of the dark corners, locking eyes with a blonde waitress. The waitress narrowed her eyes, and then slowly walked over towards the two of them. Despite being much shorter than both the men, she met their gaze levelly. “Mr. Wright. It has been long time, dah?” Phoenix grinned, “Olga. It certainly has been.” Olga said, “Thought you had forgotten majesty of Borscht Bowl Club. What are you doing here?” Phoenix replied, “I need to get down to the Hydeout. It’s an emergency.” Olga narrowed her eyes, “I have customer going there any minute. You have bad timing.” Are you serious? Edgeworth cut in, “Please, Ms... “ “Orly. Olga Orly.” Olga responded. “Ms. Orly,” Edgeworth said, “I have no idea what Wright is planning, but if he says it’s an emergency, then we have to get down to this… ‘Hydeout.’” Olga frowned, “Your ruffled friend is rather pushy, dah? Mr. Wright, you no longer work here at Borscht Bowl Club. I no see reason to help you.” “Please, Olga.” Phoenix said, “Just give us a few minutes to do our business. You won’t even know we’re here.” Olga eyed him, “Peh, ‘business.’ Is that what you call it nowadays?” What? After a moment, she said, “I will distract customer. You get five minute.” Phoenix let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you very much, Olga.” Olga scowled, “If I find any discharge on the floor, I kick your asses, dah?” Phoenix went pink, “N-No! It’s not like that- We’re not like-” “Hurry up!” Olga hissed, dropping her fake accent. Phoenix ran towards the back of the restaurant, Edgeworth at his heels. When he was behind the bar, Phoenix knelt down and pried open a door in the floor. He jumped down through the door, and Edgeworth followed. As soon as Edgeworth was standing next to him, Phoenix reached up at closed the door above their heads. "It's even colder down here." Edgeworth complained. "We're underground." Phoenix replied, "Now hurry up. We only gained a few extra seconds with the trapdoor." Edgeworth looked around, "Trapdoor?" Phoenix nodded, "There's the entrance we take customers through, and the entrance the employees go through. Course, we can't get out that way." Edgeworth grumbled, "Then what's the point?" Phoenix didn't respond, and instead ran over to a small basket in the corner of the room. He opened it quickly, and pulled out a few spare sets of clothes. Phoenix looked up again, to see Edgeworth running his hand over the old table in the centre of the room. Phoenix remembered many nights of playing poker in the freezing room, nights just like this one. He threw the clothes down on the table, "Change into these." "Wright-" "Don't 'Wright' me, Edgeworth." Phoenix said, "Anyone with eyesight could recognize you in that eyesore of a suit. These'll keep you concealed." Edgeworth frowned, "These will make us look homeless. Are you sure-" Phoenix hissed, "Yes, I'm sure! Now hurry up and change!" Phoenix quickly turned away from Edgeworth, and pulled off his suit. Edgeworth made a few disgruntled noises behind him, as he undid his own. Phoenix shuddered for a few seconds as he was exposed to the cold, before pulling on his old hoodie. After a few moments of hesitation, he swapped his suit pants for the sweatpants, shivering as he went. When he was done, he pulled the hood up over his spiky hair, then turned back to Edgeworth. Edgeworth looked incredibly uncomfortable in the casual attire. Phoenix figured that the man had probably never worn anything like this in his life. "Pull up your hood." Phoenix said, "You've got really distinctive hair." Edgeworth nodded and did so, his angular face hidden in shadows. Phoenix picked up their clothes, and shoved them in the basket. Then he covered it up again, and turned to Edgeworth. Edgeworth hissed, "Wright, that's a four thousand dollar suit." Phoenix shrugged, "Nobody in their right mind is going to take your stuffy ruffles." Edgeworth scowled, but nodded, "How do we get out of here?" "We should be able to-" Phoenix broke off at the sound of a floorboard creaking. "Dah, this is Hydeout. Game is played here." "It's really fucking cold." "Is authenticity of Borscht Bowl Club. Just like back home in Russia." Edgeworth swallowed, "Wright, we're trapped." Phoenix shook his head, "No we have just enough time." He ran over to the back of the room, and pulled on the edge of a giant bookshelf. After a moment, it moved, revealing a hole behind it. "Secret passageway." Phoenix said, "Come on now, Edgeworth. We don't have much time left." He slipped behind the shelf, and into the darkness. Edgeworth followed after, his movements shaky. Just before Olga and the customers entered the Hydeout, Phoenix pulled the shelf back over the hole. The passageway fell into darkness, with only the tiniest bit of light coming in through the crack between the shelf and the wall. Phoenix felt Edgeworth tense beside him. “So, I heard there’s a poker player here who hasn’t lost in seven years.” Said an unfamiliar voice, “Any idea where he is?” Olga said, “He is not employed at Borscht Bowl Club anymore.” A man laughed, “Lemme guess. Someone smashed his perfect record.” “No, he got old job back.” Olga responded. Phoenix heard the familiar sound of cards being dealt, before Olga said, “Maybe some day he come back to play again.” The other person spoke, their voice decidedly female, "Mm, that'd be damn nice." The irritating, repetitive sound of someone drumming their fingers on the table made Phoenix cringe. The man said, “Oy. Any idea who this fella is, lady?” A low thump echoed through the Hydeout, as if the man had just slapped his hand on the table. Fingernails scratched the table for the moment before Olga spoke,” …Nyet. Never seen in entire life.” “That’s a damn fucking shame, ain’t it?” Replied the man. Edgeworth breathed, “What now?” Phoenix murmured, “We have to get out of here.” His legs wouldn't obey him. Phoenix was locked in a stance, wanting to run, but not being able to. Edgeworth appeared to be in the same position. Suddenly, a piece of paper slipped through the crack between the bookshelf and the wall. Phoenix grabbed it, and held it up to the light. The writing was messy, and the light was dim, but Phoenix was able to make out the message. Customers looking for both of you. Both have guns. You need to go. -Olga “Well?” Edgeworth whispered, “What's the verdict?” Phoenix replied, “We have to go. Those customers… They're looking for us.” Edgeworth inhaled sharply, then said, “Okay. Lead the way.” As if the curse on his legs was broken, Phoenix began to run, Edgeworth on his heels. They made their way through the dark passageway, until they reached a wall. “We're trapped.” Edgeworth hissed. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-Warriors Category:Worse Category:Ace Attorney Category:Wrightworth